


Her eyes

by Beronicated



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beronicated/pseuds/Beronicated
Summary: How Veronica and Betty slowly came to understand what is a friendship and what is that little bit more.





	1. Post Sticky Maple

Veronica was struggling with her conflicting feelings from Chuck’s ‘sticky maple’. No matter how much she told herself he deserved it all, she just could not ignore how it had come from Betty. The non-threateningly beautiful and sweet Betty. Sure she knew they weren’t holding back, ‘full dark, no stars’ after all, but she couldn’t even have imagined Betty like that. So sexy, dominating and yet vulnerable, when Veronica’s voice had finally stopped her from drowning Chuck in Ethel’s hot tub.

After she got home she ended up checking her phone, “to check the time” but really for contact from Betty, every half an hour or so, until the sun rose. When she braved getting out of bed, it is clear as day that she hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep.

She had to discuss last night, for Betty’s sake more than hers. She couldn’t stand the thought of Betty in pain, she felt a small tear in her chest whenever she saw the scars on the palms of Betty’s hands. Veronica told herself it was her alpha influence, an innate need to care of those close to her, but day by day that has become harder. But her teenage hormones and sexual confusion were far from the priority, she thought as she went to apply red lipstick and paused. “It’s probably best to avoid all reminders of last night” she thought. As she twisted and capped the lipstick, the image of Betty’s, other-worldly, green eyes fighting with her red blood lips totally filled her conscious.

 

It was a tense walk to school for Veronica, she knew Betty would mostly avoid her or repress last night, so she had to be vigilant but careful. Her first period was biology, thankfully with Betty. As she was walking down the corridor, her concealer covered eyes, caught sight of Betty. Betty was waiting approximately two meters from their biology class’ door frame. She grinned when she saw Veronica, but it certainly didn’t reach her eyes. It would be safe to say hers were just as dark and strained as Veronica’s. This was not a conversation for the hallways of Riverdale high, so Betty gently tapped Veronica’s shoulder, leading her into the toilet.

 

The tension between the pair would have silenced even Cheryl. Veronica, of course, broke it. “Betty, thank you.” Betty’s shoulders relaxed but her hands were still clenched tightly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry you had to see that Veronica… I couldn’t sleep last night, at all” Betty whimpered as her knuckles became whiter and whiter. Veronica gently placed her hands over Betty’s fists and weaved their fingers together when her hands relaxed, all whilst whispering “It’s OK”, again and again. It took a couple minutes before Betty was ready to move, they agreed to talk more later on and walked hand in hand into biology.

 

As expected and as usual the girls sat together, Betty distracting herself with a particularly difficult question on cell transport. Veronica would catch herself staring at Betty’s cheeks and chin, which she had previously enjoyed grazing so much. During that kiss, she had recently been trying to forget. Veronica’s final longing look was interrupted, by the worst possible scenario, Betty and Veronica were called into the principal’s office. All of the girls of the biology class clapped, until silenced, as the video of Veronica’s revenge on Chuck was near viral. Betty was used to her share of panic attacks, why else would her mum ensure she was prescribed so many pills, but this was pure terror. Her mother was going to take her out of school like Polly. Tell everyone she was mentally ill and never let her talk to Veronica again.

 

Betty caught a break, the principal couldn’t reach her mother, “no signal probably, this is Riverdale after all” Betty thought. However Hermione Lodge did not look as relieved as Betty. It wasn’t a long meeting and the girls somehow just received a warning. Veronica kissed her mother goodbye, waited until their principle was out of sight jumped onto Betty to hug her. Betty always took a fraction of a second, but she of course squeezed Veronica back. As they pulled away from each other’s arms, their eyes connected, they knew still had to talk. “Come on B, let’s go to the square we both have a free period.” Veronica said, whilst still holding Betty’s forearms.

 

There was a slight chill outside despite the beaming sun, Betty found it symbolic of her current mood. The two girls usually sat opposite each other at lunch, they could nudge each other’s legs and knees, like a private commentary to whatever was around them. But today was different, Betty sat to Veronica’s left, this was personal and serious they couldn’t giggle between themselves again just yet. For what felt like ten minutes the girls each stared at the other. Until, tragically, Betty’s eyes glazed over and Veronica saw tears forming. Veronica took Betty into her arms and asked her “what happened Betty? Tell me, please.”

Betty wouldn’t have believed you, if last year, you told her she’d nearly kill Chuck and having a girl who she befriended almost instantaneously holding her as she breaks. Somehow it happened, she was there in Veronica’s arms unable to get her words out. To be honest even after her sleepless night, she could not have justified any of it. So Betty kept it brutally honest, she couldn’t scare Veronica off anymore, she told her about; the Adderall, the anxiety induced insomnia and the depression post Polly departure. Veronica just listened and occasionally offered a comforting touch to the arm or thigh. Veronica’s brown eyes were always on Betty and Betty felt a sense of home with Veronica in that moment. “Please don’t turn into Cheryl 2.0 now” she evened managed to giggle.

“Of course not Bets, we’re B and V now.” Veronica enunciated like she wanted it to engrave in Betty’s mind.

Veronica then had to leave to go to history and Betty journalism. They’d be with each other again in hour but Veronica, without thinking, kissed Betty on the cheek goodbye. She regretted that immediately. Veronica left Betty with her trademark confident smile. Unknown to Betty she was rolling her eyes at her own behavior as soon as she wasn’t facing the girl. Betty, who confidence is still a mystery to, found herself gently touching her cheek. Just like she did her lips the last time Veronica kissed her. Betty decided it was best to do some good ole unhealthy repression of feelings, she was not going to let her feelings damage the friendship she had only just strengthened. “Right, journalism… OK” Betty thought to herself as she headed off in the opposite direction to Veronica.

 

By lunch the two girls composed themselves enough for Veronica to have spilled her coffee on her biology textbook from giggles. Betty had tapped her leg, for about the tenth time, after Jughead had rolled his eyes at Archie for the tenth time respectively. Neither of the girls had imagined they’d have been able to regain their relationship so quickly, but they are B and V after all.


	2. Jealousy sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty was jealous of Cheryl inviting Veronica for a sleepover, she shouldn't have been not really, but Cheryl shouldn't have beat her to it.

It's the day before Jason's wake, it's a Friday at 5 PM and Veronica was not at Pop's. Archie was, Jughead was and Betty (wondering where Veronica could be) was. Betty contemplated asking the boys, but she knew they really wouldn't have a clue where she was. So Betty texted her: 

 

**Betty:** Hey, you could have warned me I'd be having dinner with Pinky and the Brain alone? :P

**Veronica:**  Hey, I'm sure you'll make it out alive! I'm spending the night at Cheryl's, see you tomorrow she'll need us all x

 

It's safe to safe Betty was surprised and jealous, more surprised. But next weekend Veronica was her's. She placed her phone back into her pocket and the Friday evening panned out like any other Friday evening, Jughead ate two burgers, Archie laughed and poked his stomach and Betty only finished her vanilla milkshake so Jughead had her fries and burger also. This repetitiveness was very comforting for Betty, however she did miss the new addition to their friendship group, hurricane Veronica. She liked how occasionally Veronica dipped a fry into her chocolate milkshake like it was the most common way in the world to enjoy fries. She liked how Veronica ALWAYS sat opposite from her, so she could blow the paper off of her straw at Jughead or Archie unexpectedly.

 

Veronica did also miss Betty's presence when she was at Cheryl's, but she would have taken anyone else's company if she wasn't trying to be a better person and help Cheryl through this though time.  She hated how Cheryl's parents almost interrogated her over her fathers criminal activities but more importantly she hated, what she could only describe as the torture, Cheryl went through in her family's house. The sleepover passed and Saturday came, the tension in the Blossom house just increased and increased and Cheryl of course contributed in her own way. Everyone, Archie, Betty, Jughead, Kevin were shocked at the audacity, even from Cheryl, for Cheryl to wear the dress she wore when her and Jason faked Jason's death. Veronica was proud, Cheryl had both stuck up to parents and showed Jason how much she loved him at once. 

 

As Betty could drive and Veronica couldn't, Betty jumped on the opportunity to take Veronica home because the sadness and tension in the Blossom house was more than either of them wanted to bare anymore. They walked in silence to Betty's sweet and small red car, a meter before they reached the car Veronica just stopped. Betty turned, puzzled and asked "Ronnie, are you OK?", Betty nervously stepped closer to her. 

"Yes, yeah I'm fine. Could you possibly not take me home, drop me off somewhere else please, I can't face seeing my mum after what I spent the night around." Veronica said, her eyes not once not leaving her channel heels. When she did look up, Betty's beautiful eyes looked right into her.

"Sure, where shall we go? Someone looks like they need a nap, not to be rude." Betty giggled.

"You don't have to come with me, but literally anywhere!" Veronica sighed.

"Mine it is then, my mum is still inside, probably scrapping any shocking news together. Come on" Betty nudged Veronica, both girls got into the car with huge smiles on there faces, it may have looked inappropriate for a wake but the girls were hardly ever seen together and not smiling.

 

The drive to Betty's consisted on Betty playing Lady Gaga, louder than she wanted but Veronica kept teasing her and turning it up louder after Betty turned it down, and Veronica lip syncing, incredibly cheesily. Betty was shocked at how she managed to drive straight.

 

Betty was so embarrassed for veronica to see her ridiculously pink and flowery bedroom that her cheeks matched the walls. Veronica pointed at Betty's cheeks teasingly but the warm and softness of her skin made her catch her breath and it was her turn to have pink cheeks. They giggled and sat down to watch legally blonde on Betty's laptop. About ten minutes in Betty asked "Veronica, why didn't you want to go home? And why do you look so tired? I'm sorry for asking, I'm just a little worried" Veronica was silent for 20 seconds, it felt like 20 minutes to Betty but she turned to face Betty to say

"Cheryl has a home situation, I could not even imagine. I can't detail anything but, her parents they, they just put her down at every opportunity they have. I know Jason's death would have hit them just as hard as it hit Cheryl, but there's more to it than that. I just feel so guilty for feeling like I have it horribly with my father being in prison and so I didn't sleep through guilt I guess. That and seeing my mother who loves me unconditionally would just make it so much worse." Veronica's voice became quieter with every sentence she said. Betty listened intently and gently placed her hand on Veronica's knee. 

"Veronica, remember pain is perspective, you can never experience more pain than you already have, so never feel guilty for your own pain, ever." Betty said whilst circling her thumb above Veronica's knee. Veronica sighed with relief.

"God you're so smart Betty" Veronica giggled. Veronica decided to rest her head on Betty's shoulder for the rest of the movie, mistake or not, it was wanted she wanted to do. 

 

Veronica did not make it to the end of the film, she woke up blissfully at sunrise to find her head still somehow in the exact same spot, with a pink blanket over her and Betty's lips on her hairline. Veronica pretended to be asleep a little longer just to enjoy it a little longer. When Betty woke up she murmured something about Veronica being an extremely heavily sleeper and, tried, to slyly push a bear of some sort off her bed. Veronica leaped at the opportunity to find it and tease Betty a little. The ginger cat toy was made to 'kiss' Betty comically for until Betty's straight face broke into a loud laugh. "It's sweet Betty, you're sweet, thank you for letting me stay." Veronica said making Betty blush uncontrollably. Betty reassured Veronica it was her privilege, as cooly as Betty could manage. Betty felt smug, Veronica enjoyed a sleepover round hers.

"Yours next weekend then?" Betty joked.

"Yeah definitely! My mum would love to have to you" Veronica shocked Betty. It was set, Betty got to steal Veronica's company two weekends in a row. 


End file.
